


Reunion

by StarrySummers04



Series: How Wonderful Life Is [5]
Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Bottom Taron Egerton, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slight Dirty Talk, Top Richard Madden, Unsafe Sex, but they're both clean and Taron's already pregnant, no beta we die like men, they both have filthy mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Richard and Taron rush to the bedroom after Taron tells Richard that he's pregnant. The boys just can't keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: How Wonderful Life Is [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656091
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Reunion

(26th January 2020 - 5 weeks, 5 days)

The kissing quickly grew heated, much like it normally did when the couple had spent any amount of time away from each other - it was certainly what had led to this situation, too eager to be together that they’d elected against using a condom since they didn’t have one at the time, they’d spent the rest of the night in bed once they’d got to the hotel too (although they’d used protection once it was available). Richard’s hands found their way to Taron’s ass and they pulled away from their kiss to begin taking their clothes off. Shirts were first, ending up on the floor in the hallway, lips immediately connecting again once they didn’t have to separate, Richard’s hands finding their way to Taron’s ass again. When Taron was pushed up against the wall, the Scotsman decided maybe it was time to move it to the bedroom. Richard kept his lips connected to Taron’s as they moved through to the bedroom and he gently pushed Taron until he was laying down on the bed, climbing on top of his boyfriend. Taron eagerly reached for Richard’s belt and undid it, then unfastening his jeans and trying to pull them down. Richard laughed into Taron’s mouth and separated them again so he could pull down the sweatpants Taron was wearing as well as removing his own so they were only in their underwear, deciding to remove those as well, there was no point in leaving them on when they needed to come off at some point anyway. Taron spead his legs, allowing Richard to settle between them and join their lips again. He’d been without this for too long, 3 weeks was far too long, even though they’d been apart for longer. “I wish I’d known you were coming home early, I would’ve stayed here last night and prepared myself. And you could’ve woken me up when you got home.” Taron stated.

“But you know how much I love fingering you open before I can fill you up with my cock.” Richard whispered. Taron moaned as they gently grinded against each other. 

“Dickie, please.” Taron whined. Richard answered by wrapping his hand around both of their lengths and jerking them slowly. Taron knew exactly what Richard was wanting him to do. “Please.”

“Please what? If you don’t tell me then I have no idea what you want.” Richard teased, letting go of them both and reaching into the bedside table for lube and a condom.

“You don’t need to use a condom, Dickie,” Taron pointed out. “It’s not like I can get any more pregnant.”

“Fuck.” Richard growled, dropping the condom back into the drawer and moving back over to Taron to pull him into a filthy kiss. Taron broke the kiss moments later.

“I want you to finger me, get me nice and ready before you split me open with your cock.” Taron whispered.

“Fuck, I’ve missed how filthy your mouth is.” Richard commented. Taron smiled, cheekily.

“Do you want to fuck my mouth before you finger me or are we getting straight to it?” Taron asked, smirking.

“As much as I would love to fuck that filthy mouth, we’ve been apart for too long and I need to be inside you.” Richard replied, opening the lube and slicking up his first finger before beginning to press it inside Taron.

“Works for me.” Taron moaned, letting his legs fall open wider. Richard gently thrust his finger in and out, numerous times as Taron whined and writhed. “Dickie, I need more.” Richard curled his finger to make Taron scream before slicking up another finger and gently pressing it inside. Taron let out a breathy whine and tried to press down on Richard’s fingers more as the Scotsman was going so slow. “Please, please.” Taron breathed. Richard thrust his fingers in and out repeatedly, scissoring them to stretch his boyfriend and curling his fingers to hit Taron’s prostate. Taron screamed out again, Richard had always loved just how vocal Taron is during sex - you always knew exactly how good he felt. Richard stretched him out a bit more before pulling out and slicking up the third finger, much to Taron’s protest. He stopped his whining when Richard put three fingers inside him. Richard didn’t want to draw this out too much longer, he was achingly hard himself and needed release soon. His hand just wasn’t good enough. “Dickie, please, please fuck me, fuck me, please.” Taron begged.

“Okay, love, okay.” Richard breathed, removing his fingers from Taron and grabbing the lube for the last time. “How do you want to do this?”

“I want to ride you.” Taron smirked, moving from where he was laying and encouraging Richard to lie down as he straddled his boyfriend’s lap. Taron took the lube from Richard and applied it to Richard’s cock before sinking himself down on Richard in one go. Richard would normally take it slower, sink into Taron inch by inch but clearly his boyfriend was gagging for it. Taron lifted himself up so that Richard slipped out nearly all of the way before thrusting back down, adjusting the angle slightly each time until Richard was hitting his prostate dead on every time. “Oh, fuck!” Taron exclaimed. They tried to join their lips in a heated kiss but ended up with Richard panting and Taron moaning into each other’s mouths. Since it had been too long since they’d last done this by their own terms, and Taron hadn’t cum since the last time he’d been with Richard due to not feeling very well, the Welshman could feel his own orgasm approaching at an alarming speed. “Dickie, I’m gonna cum.” He warned.

“That’s okay, love, cum for me.” Richard panted.

“Oh, fuck, Dickie, right there, yeah, fuck, AH!” Taron rambled as his release hit him so hard he almost blacked out.

“Fuck, Taron, you feel so good, so tight.” Richard moaned, his own release following soon after Taron’s due to the tight spasming of Taron’s hole around his cock. Richard came inside his boyfriend, savouring the feeling, loving that he didn’t have to use protection and could feel Taron properly. Taron lifted himself up until Richard slipped out and groaned at the feeling of his boyfriend’s cum running out of him. Taron moved himself to lay beside Richard, not bothering to go to the bathroom and clean himself up yet, he wanted to cuddle. He curled himself into Richard’s side, arm around his shoulder as he allowed himself to bask in the feeling of having his boyfriend back by his side again.


End file.
